


Notes From The Past

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Fusion, Fluff, M/M, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: “Fuck’s that?”“That?” Eijirou asked. Katsuki jutted his chin towards the book in his hands. “Oh,” he breathed softly, “It’s Mipha’s diary. Sidon gave it to me during our stroll earlier.”Katsuki kneeled before the Prince and began to unwound the straps of his brown boots. “Ever heard that reading people’s diaries is a shitty thing to do?”





	Notes From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who loves this AU as much as I do and got me too hyped about it again.
> 
> Essentially this takes place after the Calamity and the two kids are in Zora’s Domain. Sidon gives Eijirou Mipha’s diary and an emotional scene unfurls.

A gentle tap resonated in the inn’s room. Katsuki paused, the Zora armor Mipha made for him, halfway peeled off his body. 

“Katsuki?” Eijirou’s voice called from the other side, muffled by the wood the door was made out of.

Katsuki shrugged the armor off completely, folding it with care worthy of a gift given to him by a friend from the past. He strolled to the door and yanked it open. Eijirou stood there with his armor on and a mystery in his eyes. Katsuki glanced at the hall, right then left. There were Zora guards everywhere. His gaze caught Eijirou’s. “Something’s wrong?” 

“Can I come in?”

He fixed his gaze on his Prince, letting go of the door and walking back in his room when he couldn’t read him. The door closed with a soft snap behind him. Katsuki kicked his boots off his feet, haphazardly tossing them aside. When he looked up again, Eijirou stood in the middle of the room, hands behind his back and gaze curious. 

“What is it?” Katsuki asked, breaking the silence for the first time.

Eijirou shifted on the heels of his feet. Then, “Undress me,” he said. 

Katsuki sighed. His fingers flicked the right way to coax the Prince into action, until Eijirou was seated on his bed. He gave Katsuki’s Zora armor a pointed look, then turned his attention back to Katsuki, gaze coursing over the bare skin of his torso, gliding over Katsuki’s shoulders and arms before landing in his eyes. “It suits you,” he said with a cryptic smile, “Mipha’s armor I mean.”

Eijirou looked like he wanted to say more, but couldn’t find the right words, and Katsuki waited for him, humming instead of using words. He reached for the cape draped around Eijirou’s shoulders and let it loose. It wrinkled out of shape on the sheets of Katsuki’s water bed and he picked it up, folding it and placing it next to the top of his Zora armor. He reached for the hem of Eijirou’s tunic and pulled it off too, adding it to the already existing pile of clothes on the bed. They were bare chested and quiet, with the air between them thick enough to be cut by a butter knife.

A book was clutched tightly between Eijirou’s hands. Katsuki raised one eyebrow. “Fuck’s that?”

“That?” Eijirou asked. Katsuki jutted his chin towards the book in his hands. “Oh,” he breathed softly, “It’s Mipha’s diary. Sidon gave it to me during our stroll earlier.”

Katsuki kneeled before the Prince and began to unwound the straps of his brown boots. “Ever heard that reading people’s diaries is a shitty thing to do?”

The pages turned, their soft rustling mingling with the airiness of Eijirou’s chuckle. He said nothing. 

Leather was tough against his fingers, but loosened up like a lover under his dexterous fingers. Katsuki yanked the first boot off of Eijirou’s foot, gently placing it upright by the bed. He treated the second one the same way and smoothened out the wrinkles of Eijirou’s black trousers as much as he could with two hands. 

When he looked up, Eijirou was staring at him. The book was closed in his lap. “She loved you,” he said simply.

Katsuki took a deep breath through the nose. “I know.”

“She really loved you,” he repeated, looking down at her diary in his lap, “She never says it outright, but it’s written all over the pages.” Eijirou caressed the front with a smile on his face. “I mean, I totally understand her. There’s not one single thing about you that isn’t lovable.”

A sigh left him and the smile vanished from his face in an instant. Katsuki frowned. “What?” 

“I’m…” Eijirou muttered. He stared at the book in his lap and huffed. “I’m just sorry,” he said, “You could have had a future with her — marriage, kids... And because of me, you won’t. I deprived you of a future, I'm sorry.”

Katsuki’s face twisted to a fearsome scowl. “First of fucking all, who the fuck you think you are to influence my future? God?”

“No, just—“

“No, just — shut up!” 

Eijirou pushed a hand through his hair and it sprang up against gravity once he removed it. He was biting his lower lip, persistently avoiding Katsuki’s gaze, and Katsuki rubbed his face, pulling at his skin to coax it out of the scowl he never realized he wore. Gently, he pried Mipha’s diary out of Eijirou’s hands, placing it on the floor next to Eijirou’s boots. He cradled Eijirou’s hands in his, kissing the knuckles. “Besides,” he whispered against the skin before catching Eijirou’s gaze, “What makes you think I would have chosen the future you aren’t the center of?” 

Half a laugh, half a sob broke past Eijirou’s lips. He lowered his head, ears as red as his hair. “I hardly deserve such a loyal knight,” he uttered. 

Katsuki touched Eijirou’s chin. Only a hint was needed for Eijirou to look him in the eye. “Do you really still think it’s loyalty?”

Eijirou licked his lips and his eyes flashed with millions of emotions. “I can’t give you kids or a normal marriage,” he said lowly, “If I could find a way to give you both, I would—“ 

“I don’t want kids or a marriage,” Katsuki said, “Didn’t I say I’ll follow you to the end of the world?”

Eijirou lowered his head again and nodded. Katsuki pushed his favorite red hair out of Eijirou’s eyes with the back of his hand, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on top of Eijirou’s pouting lips. “I’ll choose you first always,” he whispered.

Fingers trickled on his shoulders, up his neck, curling at the back of it. Eijirou pressed his forehead against Katsuki's and closed his eyes shut. “Mind if I sleep with you?”

“It might raise questions.”

“I don’t care.”

Katsuki didn’t either. “Then get in bed,” he said. 

A smile quirked Eijirou’s lips and when he opened his eyes, all clouds from before were gone at once. “Is that an order Mr. Hero?” he asked.

Katsuki got to his feet and with the slightest force, he pushed the Prince on the bed and straddled his hips. “You’re not the only one who gets to order people around,” he said and kissed him again. “Now let’s go the fuck to sleep — that damn fish Prince wore me out today. I’ve had my fix on stupid princes today.”

Eijirou wrapped his arms around Katsuki’s shoulders and Katsuki tickled his sides. He laughed and brightened up the entire room and Katsuki kissed him again because he was the sun, because he was the sky and the rain and the future Katsuki would choose in each life he was born into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stylish_Racoon)


End file.
